La chasse au trésor
La chasse au trésor, in inglese Buried Trausure (traducibile in italiano come Caccia al tesoro) è il quinto episodio di Donkey Kong Country. Trama E' una magnifica giornata a Kong Bongo e Cranky se la passa in totale tranquillità e solitudine sulla spiaggia, ma la sua vacanza comincia male quando delle api vengono attratte dalla sua bevanda, infastidendo il Kong con il loro ronzio. Intanto, alla Piantagione di Banane anche Diddy e Donkey si stanno rilassando organizzando la loro giornata. In quel momento, arriva Funky Kong in volo invitando i due ad una giornata di surf. Donkey accetta e si mette a ballare come l'amico, ma scivola su una buccia di Banana e sbatte contro una palma. Ripresosi dalla botta, DK trova un messaggio in bottiglia alla base dell'albero, anzi, una mappa del tesoro in bottiglia! Purtroppo DK non può prendere parte a questa caccia al tesoro: visto che il punto segnato dalla X è molto lontano, lui non potrà arrivare all'appuntamento con Candy, ma i due amici lo dissuadono dall'idea e lo invitano a rimandare l'appuntamento e comprare un regalo alla sua ragazza con la sua parte di tesoro. Proprio mentre stanno per decollare, Bluster (che passava per la piantagione alla ricerca di una monetina persa) sente DK e i suoi amici parlare del tesoro. Se ne avesse una "misera microscopica porzioncina" diventerebbe il gorilla più ricco dell'Arcipelago. Bluster quindi torna alla Fabbrica di Barili e prepara il suo Barile-cottero. In quel momento, Candy e Dixie chiedono a Bluster cosa ci facesse DK con Funky diretto alle miniere, nonostante Bluster cerchi di nasconderlo, si lascia scappare che è sulle tracce di un tesoro. All'inizio, Candy si arrabbia del fatto che il suo ragazzo sta seguendo un tesoro e non si stia preparando per il loro appuntamento, ma Dixie sottolinea il fatto che sono alla ricerca di un tesoro. Realizzato ciò, le due entrano nel Barile-cottero e seguono DK e i loro amici. Intanto, nel Covo di K. Rool, il Re sta giocando ad un videogioco, mentre Krusha lo osserva e lo incita. Sfortunatamente, sullo schermo compare il Generale Klump, scatenando l'urlo d'ira di Krool, che era a pochi punti dal battere il record. Calmatosi un po', Klump informa Krool delle mosse dei Kong che sono diretti alle miniere alla ricerca di un Tesoro Sepolto. Incuriosito, Krool ipotizza che il tesoro contenga un congegno che può distruggere l'isola e con tale congegno, chiunque ne entra in possesso, ha l'isola in pugno. Mentre Krool va a preparare il carrello minerario, Krusha ottiene l'ordine di riattaccare il telefono (violentemente). Mentre il gruppo DK vola spericolatamente mentre Funky dice di voler restaurare il suo aereo, il gruppo Bluster scopre cosa Candy vorrebbe con la sua parte di tesoro: la Fabbrica di Barili. Intanto Cranky, riesce finalmente a intrappolare le api dentro la sua bottiglia di soda, purtroppo, le formiche gli fregano i suoi panini e Cranky si mette a inseguirle. Nel frattempo, Krusha e Krool stanno raggiungendo i Kong dalle gallerie ("che nessuno conosce meglio di Re K. Rool") delle Montagne Bianche. Il gruppo di DK, si ritrova senza gas e fanno un atterraggio d'emergenza nelle miniere delle Montagne senza farsi male. I tre iniziano a seguire le indicazioni della mappa e a cercare la X. Intanto il gruppo di Bluster arriva a destinazione e le ragazze si separano da Bluster. Nel frattempo anche Krool torva il neo-gruppo di Candy e si mette a seguirle assieme a Krusha. Seguite le indicazioni, Diddy, Funky e DK raggiungono la destinazione finale dove dovrebbe essere il tesoro: all'incrocio dei binari. DK però si ritrova debole dalla fame e supponendo che non troverà mai il tesoro nemmeno se ci cascasse sopra, lo trova esattamente così. Proprio allora, tutti quanti giungono sul posto a reclamare il tesoro all'interno di un piccolo barile. Mentre Krool spiega che vuole usare il "congegno apocalisse" per terrorizzare o magari anche eliminare Kongo Bongo e i Kong. Ma Candy e Dixie, approfittando della confusione generale avevano già agguantato il barile ed erano scappate. Quindi, Krusha & Krool, Funky & Bluster e Donkey & Diddy rincorrono sui carrelli minerari le ragazze. Dopo un lungo e rocambolesco inseguimento con tanto di "scaricabarile", DIxie e Candy si ritrovano di nuovo con il tesoro in mano loro, ma i binari s'interrompono e tutti quanti, uno dopo l'altro cascano nella spiaggia dell'Isola. Finalmente Krool mette le mani sul bottino e dopo averlo aperto trova... un biglietto su cui è scritto: "Giù le zampe dal mio tesoro. -firmato Doneky Kong". Proprio allora, DK si ricorda che il "tesoro" (una banana oramai ammuffita) era di una vecchia caccia al tesoro da lui organizzata da piccolo. Krool almeno si consola pensando che Krusha potrà occuparsi di DK ora che è debole dalla fame. Proprio in quel momento Cranky inizia a sbraitare da dentro un carrello che gli era finito sopra. Sfinito dalle urla di Cranky (liberato), Krool si disseta con la soda di Cranky (con ancora le api dentro) e fugge via, seguito da Krusha. Subito dopo, Cranky se ne ritorna a casa per un po' di pace e tranquillità. DK e Candy si godono il loro appuntamento e Diddy e Dixie tornano a casa. Per quanto riguarda a Bluster, anche lui è finito sotto il carrello minerario assieme a Funky con il quale è costretto a socializzare finché non li verranno a liberare. Personaggi * Cranky Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Funky Kong * Bluster Kong * Candy Kong * Dixie Kong * Krusha * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump Canzoni Riches Galore (Let's Go!) FUNKY: How could you pass on somethin' like this? (Come puoi non fare una cosa del genere?) DIDDY: Not wanna go when it's all that you wished for? (Non ti va di avere tutto ciò che hai desiderato?) FUNKY: Think of all the treasure you're gonna miss! (Pensa ai tesori che potresti non avere facendo!) DIDDY: Don't you wanna get your hands on riches galore? (Non vuoi mettere le mani su ricchezze a non finire!?) DK: No. FUNKY: Get your head out of the clouds! (RIprenditi la testa dalle nuvole) DIDDY: Adventure's waitin', time's a-wastin'! (L'avventura ci aspetta, non perdiamo altro tempo!) FUNKY: You could be livin' on easy street! (Potresti prendere la via più semplice!) DIDDY: C'mon, DK, doesn't this sound sweet? (Forza, DK, non ti sembra fico?) DK: No. FUNKY: You could have a house with coconut walls! (Potresti avere una casa con i muri di cocco!) DIDDY: You could have a swing for two installed! (Puoi avere una liana per due persone!) FUNKY: You could have your own banana tree! (Potresti avere un tuo albero di banane!) DIDDY: You could buy anything you want for Candy! (Puoi comprare tutto ciò che vorrai a Candy!) DK: A gift for Candy!? (Un regalo per Candy!?) TUTTI: Let's go, let's go! Hit the road! (Andiamo! Andiamo! Per la strada!)'' We'll find treasure by the truckload!'' (Troveremo il tesoro ad ogni costo!)'' Let's go, let's go! Grab the map!'' (Andiamo! Andiamo! Prendi la mappa!)'' We'll buy more rhymes than we can rap!'' (Compreremo più rime di questo rap!) DK: Fire up the plane, Funky! (Accendi i motori dell'aeroplano, Funky!) All I Want CANDY: With these riches, I will gain my freedom (Con questa richezza, avrò la libertà!)'' From Bluster acting like a jerk'' (Da Bluster che somiglia ad un cafone!)'' I don't need anyone to shower me with diamonds'' (Non mi serve farmi una doccia coi diamanti)'' I won't ever have to work'' (Mi basta solo non lavorare) KROOL: Not so fast, my dear, the treasure is mine now (Non così in fretta tesoro, il tesoro è mio, ora!)'' I can plan my evil schemes'' (Posso attuare i miei malvagi schemi)'' With this device I will take over the island'' (Con questo congegno avrò in pugno tutta l'isola)'' Oh, it sounds like such a dream'' (Oh, sembra un grande sogno!) DK: I don't mean to disappoint you, K. Rool (Non vorrei deluderti, K. Rool)'' I'm gonna stop you from your evil ways'' (Ma io ti devo proprio fermare)'' Kongo Bongo will be out of your grasp'' (Kongo Bongo sarà salvata dai tuoi artigli)'' And the island will be safe for one more day'' (E l'isola sarà salva per un'alto dì!) BLUSTER: Oh my goodness, oh my gosh, I don't like this (Oh, mio Dio, oh santo cielo, non mi piace)'' Someone take away this doomsday thing'' (Qualcuno porti via questo coso-apocalittico)'' I have to think about myself and save my own skin'' (Devo pensare a me stesso e salvare la mia pelle)'' Who knows what evil this will bring?'' (Chi lo sa che cose malvagie porterà 'sto affare?) CANDY: All I wanna do is buy the factory (Ciò che voglio è comprare la fabbrica)'' Ooh, all the freedom and luxury'' (Ooh, a me lussuria e libertà!) DK: Gonna be a hero when I save the island (Sarò un eroe e salverò l'isola)'' Gotta stop King K. Rool's evil plans'' (Devo salvarla dai malvagi piani di K. Rool) BLUSTER: The thought of my demise displeases me (L'idea della mia fine mi spaventa)'' Self-preservation is the key'' (Auto-salvezza è la chiave sopravvivenza) KROOL: The keg is mine, so I'll see you later (L'ordigno è mio, ci vediamo!)'' All hail your new dictator!'' (Salutate il vostro nuovo dittatore!) Errori * Proprio mentre stanno per iniziare a cantare, DK diventa strabico nel cercare di vedere sia Funky che Diddy. * Quando decolla, l'ombra del Barile.cottero si mal-posiziona sul tetto della fabbrica. * Mentre Cranky insegue le formiche, il suo fondoschiena cambia grandezza. * Krusha, quando dice di seguire Krool quando scappa dalle api, il suo gomito si sovrappone al collo e alle bretelle. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Anche in questo episodio, Diddy di infuria come quando perde ai minigiochi di DKC: calpestando il suo cappello. * Nonostante Krusha abbia sin dalla fine del primo episodio il cervello nel pube, egli per un momento riesce a dire una cosa intelligente. "Ha i suoi momenti di barlume, allora." sostiene K. Rool. * Sebbene non si vedano direttamente, questo è il primo episodio in cui Candy e DK riescono a baciarsi senza essere interrotti. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV